Gate Child
by Goddess-Vampire
Summary: How would Harry Grow with SG1 as his new Family?
1. Chapter 1

**Gate Child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This story will be totally AU from the series. The only things I will be keeping are the people, and the concept. **_

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ**

In Little Whining, Surrey, England the morning was like any other. The air was clean, the dawn sky clear and the sun cheerful. For Petunia Dursley the day seemed to be a good one. That is till she opened the front door of her perfectly ordinary house to find her nephew on the front step with a letter. Petunia thought of her sister and her _freaky _ways with fear, because Petunia only wanted to be normal in every way and having a sister who was a _witch _just wasn't normal.

Petunia Dursley brought her nephew into the house before the neighbors saw him. She noticed the letter again and read it. It told her that the baby was named Harry Potter, his birthday was July 31. He is one year old. The letter went on to explain that late the night before the dark lord along with two of his most trusted death eaters had attacked the Potter family. The dark lord had killed James Potter as he tried to buy time for his wife and young son to escape but it was not to be. Lily too was killed as she protected her son with her body but when the dark lord turned his wand on the baby his curse rebounded upon its caster and the house they were in, destroying both. No one had ever survived the killing curse before; no one had ever survived after the dark lord had tried to kill them. For these reasons all through the wizarding world people were talking of Harry Potter, the boy-who- lived. The letter also informed her that they were to look after the boy as he would be safe from the remaining servants of the dark lord.

"Why did that stupid, _freaky _sister of mine have to go and get herself killed anyway? Well, _it _wasn't going to stay here no matter what the letter said; _it _could hurt our little Duddikens with _its _freakishness." Petunia told her husband, Vernon, when she showed him the baby and letter. "We will have to keep _it _for a few days though until the freaks stopped watching the house. After that though, we would have to find somewhere to dump _it_."

"Well Pet from what you have told me about those people if we send him to an orphanage or dump him somewhere then when they find out they will just bring him right back here," Vernon stated.

"True so how do we get rid of him because there is no way he is staying here," Petunia told him.

"Well, I will go into work today and you take care of him as if you are babysitting one of the neighbor children. Take him shopping and get him some outfits. Before you say anything Pet we want to make _Them _think we care for the freak and want him with us." Vernon told his wife as she was about to protest. "We need _Them _to think he will be cared for. Then we will take a vacation out of the country and take him with us. While I am at work I will check into getting a transfer to another branch of the company. While we are on vacation we will have movers take our stuff to a new house. We leave the freak in the other country and never come back here. That way they cannot find us to bring him back."

As Vernon finished explaining this Petunia started to truly smile. "I always knew I married a smart man."

******HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

A week later Vernon's transfer to the German division of the company was approved. He took a weekend to go locate a home near work for them. When he got back to Little Whining Petunia had the housed packed up and travel bags ready for everyone.

"What country are we taking our vacation in dear?" Petunia asked her husband with a pointed look at Harry.

"I bought us tickets to American for tomorrow Pet. Tonight we go to a hotel near the airport, but first Heather is coming over to get that key so she can take care of things while we are away," Vernon told her making a point to use their Realtors first name.

"That's good dear," Petunia smiled.

******HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

The plan landed in Washington DC and Vernon took all of them to a hotel. "Pet I am going to scout out the town and see about getting a rental car so that we can drive around. Why don't you order some food and make sure to feed the freak."

"Yes dear. I think I will write out a letter to put with him for when you find somewhere for him to go." She said.

"That's fine luv. Just make sure you stay close to the truth as possible so that they will know to watch out for other freaks." Vernon told her as he walked out the door.

Petunia ordered room service. When it arrived she gave each boy a bottle and sat down to write the letter.

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stayed with me. Please take care of him._

"Hey Pet I rented a car. This can all be over tonight," Vernon greeted as he came into the room.

"That's great dear. Sit down, eat. Then you can take him," Petunia told him with relief in her voice. "Here is the note that will be left with him."

After reading the note Vernon said, "The truth in a way that a normal person would look after him. Good job Pet."

Vernon was driving through the streets looking for a good place to dump the boy where it would not be traced back to him and his family. A set of imposing wrought iron gates caught his eye, making him slow. A sign next to the gates proclaimed it to be an orphanage, perfect. Pulling the car up to the nearest parking bay he climbed out grabbing the blanket wrapped boy before approaching the orphanage. He placed the sleeping boy at the door then turned and strolled back to his car, whistling as he drove away from the place glad to never have to look at his only nephew ever again.

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

**Time went on**

The orphanage was an old one and fairly run down as the owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, refused to spend any more money on the brats than they had to. The only workers they had were the cook and nurse, who looked after the youngest children and made sure that the older ones did their chores. Mrs. Blake set up adoptions and took in the newcomers.

Nurse Jenny looked after the little ones and gave all the new kids a check up to start their files. Jenny was the first to notice the baby on the step the next morning. She brought him in and took him directly to Mrs. Blake. After he was processed and the police called Jenny took him to the nursery next her office. Jenny tried to get as many of the children adopted as possible. Taking care of Harry for the next few months Jenny realized that he needed to be adopted fast and not by just anyone. There was just something about Harry that set him apart from all the other boys and girls that had been through the orphanage. The owners noticed that too and the looks that they had been sending in the child's direction seemed to promise cruelty, making her even more desperate. So she set about contacting a friend of hers who might be willing or knew of someone who would be willing to adopt a child.

The answering machine picked up, "It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or someone you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gate Child**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate. I make no money off of this.**_

_**AN: This story will be totally AU from the series. The only things I will be keeping are the people, and the concept. **_

**CHAPTER 2**

Jack walked into his house and saw that he had a message.

"_It's Jenny. I have a little boy who needs a good home and a loving family. He seems like he would fit in quite well with your group. If you or some one you know would like to adopt him please let me know soon. I don't think he will react well here."_ After listening to the message he thought of his nurse friend. He knew she would only call if she had nowhere else to turn to. His mind made up he placed a call to the bass.

"General can you call the team together? I have something I need to discuses with everyone." Jack told his boss.

"You just got home Jack. What happened so soon after getting back?" General Hammond asked.

"I need to tell you all in person. I will be back on bass in half an hour," Jack stated.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow at least?"

"Sorry, but no it can't, General."

"Ok I will call your team and set up a meeting in 45 min."

"Thanks, sir." Jack said as he hung up

**HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

**45 min later**

There were days General George Hammond wished, with almost everything he had, that he had never requested the "easy" assignment of protecting a seemingly defunct artifact hidden in a mountain. Hammond had been told he was just going to be overseeing the site being "phased out" and then he could finish his job at a desk. Two years later, Hammond was in the difficult position of being the head of the only line of defense between Earth and a multitude of extraterrestrial threats. He had to live with the immense pressure of his job, combined with the fact he couldn't tell his own family about what he did. Making sure the Stargate Command Center got the funding it needed, balancing the duties of a dozen off world teams, researchers, scientists and other assorted personnel, combined with a faction within the military who wanted things handled their way, was enough to drive anyone to drink.

Frankly, Hammond could handle aliens, creatures, viruses, robots and rogue military units without a problem. It was handling his prime SGC team that was driving him crazy. He looks around the table at said team. Teal'c, the powerfully built black man sat, his face impassive, as always, the gold plating on his forehead shining almost as much as his bald head. Captain Samantha Carter, wore a green fatigue uniform, and subconsciously brushed at her short blond hair. Daniel Jackson, the only civilian in the room, the dark-haired man's uniform was looser than the others, a green jacket with a dark shirt, his hands nervously pushing his glasses up his nose as he spoke. "OK so does someone want to tell us why we are back here so soon after leaving?"

Colonel Jack O'Neill smiled. The gray-haired veteran was apparently in high spirits, much to Hammond's annoyance. "When I got home earlier there was a message from an old friend of mine. We met when I was stationed in DC. My whole team had to attend a first aid refresher course with some of the other government employees. Jenny was the teacher's assistant. When the building went into lock down due to a bomb scary she was talking to my group. It was kind of nice to talk to someone on the outside without having to worry about security clearance. It was a shame that she left government work after the loss of her husband. She was a great asset the country. It didn't surprise anyone when she went to work in the orphanage she was raised in. I guess our loss is the children's gain. Any way during one of our conversations it came up that I work with some very unique people, and she joked that if she found out that one of her kids would fit in with us then she would call me. She is a nurse in McGregor Orphanage just outside of Fairfax, Virginia. She said that she had a little boy who would fit in well with us, but the thing is she sounded kind of desperate, like she feared for the child. Now I would like to go and meet with her so if some of you would also like to adopt a kid, you can come with me. General I don't know if I will adopt or not but I would like to request at least a few weeks to check out this kid and maybe have a chance at a family again."

"Consider you and your team on leave for the next three weeks. That way if any of the team wants to go with you they can."

"Thank you, sir. So who is going?" Jack asked.

"We all are Jack. One of us might like the kid as our own if you don't," Daniel stated after getting nods from the rest of the team.

******HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

SG1 drove through a set of imposing wrought iron gates to an estate that only could be described as an old mansion and fairly run down. Some of the children stopped whatever they were doing and stared after the car. Others were trying to run alongside it, waving excitedly at them.

"What kind of orphanage is this?" Daniel asked as he looked around with a skeptic frown.

"Is it really for kids?"

"Yeah", Jack said. "I've been told that the house and the land surrounding it once belonged to this extremely rich old lady who loved children, and when she died, she wanted her house to be turned into an orphanage. Some of the kids here have already had their fair share of bad experiences."

They parked the car on a small parking lot right outside the big house. It didn't take long before a horde of children ran over to them, followed more reservedly by one of their care takers, a young woman in her older twenties. The children stopped a few steps away and let the woman approach the group alone while they whispered to each other and eyed the strangers curiously.

"Hi", the care taker said as she got closer and smiled brightly, holding out her hand. "I am Sarah, Nurse Jenny's Assistant. You must be Jack O'Neil and his Group?"

"Yes, we are", Jack said and took the offered hand in his. "I'm Jack O'Neil and these are my friends Sam, Daniel, and Murray."

"Well, Jenny asked me to show you to her office as soon as you got here, so if you please follow me, I'll take you to her." The team followed her into the building to a room full of younger children. "Wait here I will go get Jenny."

Jack walked through the room soaking in the scene. Children ran laughing and screaming through the play room. They all looked so happy. Suddenly he stopped. He saw a boy sitting in the corner on his bed. He couldn't be much more than two years old. He was quietly playing with some blocks. He walked closer and immediately saw what had caught his attention. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. His hair was black and extremely untamed. Jack bent down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"Hi, my name is Jack, what's yours?"

The little boy looked at him and shrugged.

Jack smiled, "What is that you're playing with?"

The little boy held out one of the blocks to him with his little hand.

"For me?" Jack smiled as the boy dropped the block in his hand.

He stood back up and the little boy looked up at him.

"Leave?" The little child asked with hurt in his voice.

Jack felt his heart breaking for the child in front of him. He shook his head. "No."

The child smiled and held out another block for him. For the first time Jack saw the lightening shaped scar gracing the top of the boy's forehead. What had happened to this child?

"Ah, Jack I see you meet Harry," said a soft voice behind him.

"Hey Jenny. His name is Harry? Is he the one you wanted me to meet?" Jack asked.

"Yes to both. We can talk in my office, bring your friends. Hey Harry would you like to come with me and your new friend to talk in my office?" Jenny asked the boy softly.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. She took his hand and led them into her office. "Your books are in the same place sweetie."

"Sank oo" Harry said softly as he walked over to a low book case and sat on the floor to read on of the books.

"Ok, Jen tell us what you know about him."

"He came to use in the middle of November last year. Some one left this note with him," Jenny handed him the note.

Jack read the note:

_This is Harry. He was born on July 31. He is a year old. His parents were killed by a member of organized crime. The employees of the criminal are still after young Harry. He has no other family. He would be in dangers if he stays with me. Please take care of him._

"Was there an investigation when he got here?" Jack asked as he handed the note to his team.

"Yes but they didn't find anything."

"So tell us about Harry," Sam said.

"Well he will be 2 in 4 months. He can read and is already potty trained. The older kids pick on him due to his speech and because when he gets upset weird things happen around him. The owners are starting to take an interest in him and that is never good." Jenny told him just as a bell rang, "Harry go eat." They watched Harry put his book back and joined the other children in the hall. "Ok, guys here is the situation. I don't trust the owners. I am here under orders to investigate them. While doing so I am also trying to get the at risk kids out of here. I haven't told my boss everything about Harry due to the fact I won't trust him to just anyone."

"What is it about this kid that requires such action?" Sam asked.

"Jack, do you remember when I went to visit my cousin in England a few years ago?" Jenny queried.

"Yeah, you said that it isn't safe over there with all the magical community at war. That took a lot to except. I mean I never even thought such things were really and to find out one of my best friends was raised in it was weird. Even though you can't due magic to see such things must have been amazing." Jack answered her with a grin.

"I don't doubt that," Jenny said with a grin. "On Halloween of last year the leader of the rebels attacked a family and killed the mother and father. The child survived a curse no one has ever survived before, and in doing so he destroyed the rebel leader known as Lord Voldemort. Now the entire society views the child as a hero. They call him the boy who lived. The magical community was told that the child was placed with his aunt at an undisclosed location. Harry is that child. I knew as soon as I saw the scar on his forehead. That is where the killing curse hit him."

"So you want him to have a normal live but also to have protection from the rebels," Murray clarified.

"His scar is a major identifier?" Sam asked.

"Yes and yes, that is if one of you doesn't mind raising a magical child?" Jenny confirmed.

"Not at all. He will just need training in both his magic and self-defiance," Jack informed her.

"I can give you contact information so that you can start his magical training when he is ready, and I am sure you can handle the self-defense. Thank you, guys, this means a lot to me. Now who will be the one adopting?" Jenny asked with gratitude.

"I will," Jack answered.

"Good, I will take you to Harry while I get the papers needed." Jenny said with gratitude.

******HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJH**

Walking into the lunchroom they walked right over to Harry and Jack sat down as Jenny told Harry that Jack would be spending some time with him while she went to deal with a few things.

"Hey Jack, we are going to look around for a bit. Call us when you're ready," Sam told him.

"So Harry can I ask you a few questions?" Harry just nodded. "Ok, what do you like to eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"Is there anything you won't eat?"

Harry shrugged.

"You don't feel like talking does you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well how about a walk then and you can show me what you like to do here?" Jack asked.

"K" Harry replied quietly as he stood up.

"Aw ickle Harry has a playmate," one of the older children sneered. "Is he your _special friend _Harry?"

The boy seemed to shrink in on himself as big tears began to roll down his cheeks. He then ran out of the room. Jack glared at the teen before quickly following Harry. He found him under a tree in the far corner of the courtyard. Jack didn't even think when he grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him over onto his lap. He struggled a little at first, but when he felt that Jack wasn't going to let go, he just gave in, buried his face against Jack's chest and started to cry harder.

Jack did the only thing he could think of that moment and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, just letting him cry. He felt the little body shake by each sob that forced its way out and how his shirt got wet by Harry's tears. Softly he began to hum as he rocked the boy back and forth, soothingly caressing his soft hair. The melody was from a song his grandmother used to sing for him when he was a little boy. He didn't remember the words, but he would never forget the melody. He had always been calmed by it and hoped that the boy would be too.

After some time, Jack felt the boy relax a little and heard his crying subside. He took some deep breaths and lifted his head slightly so that he could dry his cheeks with the back of his hand before snuggling against Jack as close as he could get. Jack was a little surprised by this, but he felt that the boy needed it and therefore just hugged him close.

"Feeling better now, kid?" he mumbled in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

He looked down at Harry and suddenly he felt a great jolt in his heart. He didn't know how he knew it, but somehow, deep inside him, he just knew that Harry was the one. He was meant to become his son. There was no way Jack could let him go now. He was going to take him home, no matter what. He didn't care how many forms they had to fill or how many social workers they had to convince. Harry was going to be his.

"Harry, how would you like to go home with me as my son?" Jack asked quietly.

"waewee?" Harry asked.

"Really," Jack answered with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack brought Harry into the house. Jack told Harry, "This is our house, we have a nice fenced in yard. The house has four bedrooms and two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, formal dining room, and a study. The only place that you are not allowed to go is in here," Jack pointed at the only door with a lock on the outside. " This is my study. Now this room is mine. The room across the hall is yours. I had some friends decorate your room for you if you don't like it we can redo it."

The theme Janet had decided on was outer space, she figured Jack and Harry would get a kick out of it. She'd even used a constellation map so that the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling actually represented real constellations. She'd found a nice simple single bed-frame that would work for many years into the future. Dark blue sheets and comforter with shooting stars, planets and moons finished the bed. Janet had also found a mobile of the Earth's solar system to hang from the ceiling. A large dark blue throw rug helped add a comfortable play area, along with a large beanbag chair next to a small bookcase. The last thing she had bought was large brown teddy bear with a blue ribbon around the neck.

"Do you like it or do I need to change it?" Jack asked his son.

"Wike it," Harry said.

"Good, now we need to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow,"

"K" Harry said quietly.

"Do you need to potty before we lay down?" Jack asked.

Harry nodded.

"Ok son.." Jack got the diaper bag and took Harry to the restroom. "Tell me if you need to go ok son. That way you don't get uncomfortable. Now I am going to put these papers in my office and then we will lie down."

**HJ**

"Harry it's time for breakfast," he said getting up and getting himself and his new son ready to face a long day.

"I think we can get clothes, bed clothes and food at the Wal-Mart. But we still need toys. So I think we will start with toys, I know just the store, then Wal-Mart. But remember, if you see anywhere you want to go in or anything you want, just tell me." Jack said as he bucked Harry into his truck. "We also need to get you a different car seat; this one won't last much longer."

Harry nodded and shyly.

The toy store was a large one that had toys that were educational as well as fun. Harry gasped as they stepped inside, twisting his head around to look at everything. "We'll go and look around then," Jack said, "You can point or just tell me what you want. You can get a few things but if I don't think you have spent enough, I'll pick you out more," he threatened.

"All for me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"All for you, not anyone else," he promised.

Jack approached a man in a red polo neck shirt with the store log on, "Excuse me."

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any books that I could use to help a small child get started on his reading, writing and math?" He asked.

"Of course, right over here," he said and led him over to a bookshelf, "How old is the little guy?"

"He's two."

"A very handsome son you have there," the man said as he pulled three books from the shelf, "This one should help with his letters, this one is for his math and this one is a reading book."

Jack nodded, "Thanks, could you also point out the three books from the next level up."

The man nodded and smiled, pulling three more books from the shelf and handed them to Jack. He flicked quickly through them all, nodding to himself; this was what he needed to start Harry's basic education. He had to be able to read, write and do math as well as defends himself and do magic.

"Anything else?"

"No thanks that's all, I'm just have gifts to pick from many missed times."

The man smiled, "I'll take the books to a resister we aren't using and when you have picked a present you can put it there."

Jack handed the books back and nodded, following the man to the resister they could use and put the books on the counter. Harry pointed to a model lion and her cub and a Frisbee.

"Well that is one," he said indicating the three objects, and then moved over to where Harry could look at the Lego. "You see the counter over there?" Jack pointed at the counter where the books were.

Harry nodded.

"All of the toys you pick will have to fill that counter and then we will buy them. Now you seem to be having problems with the Lego."

Harry nodded, "I want ships," He explained.

"Well as the lions and Frisbee are only one of your gifts, then why don't we get both," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded and Jack reached up to take the space ship off the shelf, "I'll get the shuttle and we can carry them all over to the counter and then you can find your last few gifts."

It took nearly another hour for Harry to pick out his seven remaining gifts. They also picked out a larger camo car seat and a matching camo diaper bag.

"A desk and book shelves are next, I have boxes of books in my attic that we can go through once your room is done and you can choose some."

"K."

A simple flat pack desk and bookcase were easy to find, they could cut and paint them how they liked back at the house. The pair were working their way towards the resisters when they stopped and picked up a light, it was a silver star with holes in it that you could fasten to the wall.

"dis?" Harry asked quietly.

"Of course you can Harry."

Jack added some light bulbs.

Harry grinned and nodded. They got everything loaded in the back of the truck.

HJ

They were soon on their way to Wal-Mart. Jack took lead them to Wendy's first, getting Harry a children's meal, glad when he ate three quarters of it. He knew it wasn't the most nutritious meal but Harry had chosen it himself. Once they had eaten, they headed into the supermarket to do their shopping.

"Okay clothes first," Jack said as they approached the 'boys' section of the giant clothing area in the huge supermarket. He picked up two packs of underwear and socks in Harry's size, dropping them in the cart. Finding clothes that suited Harry wasn't that hard, finally they had a weeks' worth of clothing, two pairs of shoes, some trainers, Pajamas, a coat and some gloves for Harry. Harry had picked out a lot of the cloths himself, but Jack couldn't resist getting some camo and some fisherman outfits.

"Good, now some food so we won't have to come back for another month." Jack put his normal shopping list into the cart adding some extra of each and anything that Harry seemed to take an interest in and other things that he thought a young boy might need or eat.

Once they finally made it through the checkouts and the bags were in the truck, Jack looked down at Harry. He was holding onto him tightly and looked like a very tired little boy.

"Are you ready to go back to the house and get some sleep?"

Harry just nodded; it had been a long day even if it was barely past noon.

On the way home Jack called his team to see if they wanted to come over and have a cook out. He didn't tell them that they would be helping to put Harry's stuff away.

By the time they reached home Harry was asleep. Jack stroked his head and took him into the house; he placed him in his bed, took off his shoes and covered him up. He guessed Harry would sleep until dinner when he would wake him up to eat anyway so until then he could work on his furniture.

Jack brought everything in separating them into the shops where they had been bought. He had the bags of food in the kitchen putting everything in the correct location in his kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Jack found Sam and Daniel at the door.

"Teal'c will be here soon," Sam told him.

"OK," Jack moved aside so that they could come in. "Just put the packages on the couch, and I will show you Harry's room." Before they got far the doorbell went off again.

"Come in Teal'c. The gifts go on the couch. I was just going to show everyone Harry's room."

The team followed him down the hall, and into outer space room.

"Janet did a great job," Sam told them.

"It's a great room for a kid," Daniel said.

The team set about putting Harry's new desk and bookcase together. Finally the furniture was put in, and Harry's light on the wall above his bed; they put the rest of Harry's belongings away.

His clothes went into the wardrobe and draws; toys went onto the shelves and the books into the draw on his desk. The paper, pens and crayons that he had bought in Wal-Mart were put on Harry's desk.

HJ

Jack thanked everyone and started the Bar B-Q. Hours later after he had managed to fix enough for everyone he went to wake Harry.

"Harry I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c."

Harry just waived and hung on to his new Daddy. It looks a bit of time but by bed time Harry was talking to everyone and Sam and Daniel were helping with to build his Lego ship from the instructions. He was about half way through when Jack decided it was bedtime for small boys. Harry surprisingly didn't argue, just nodded and gave everyone a careful hug. "Goodnight Harry."

HJ

After Harry was in bed the team sat around planning his education. "From now on we will tutor him, we'll work for two hours every morning on his numbers and letters and then an hour on another subject which will be art, geography or some other subject." Jack told his team. "When he gets a little older we will start his physical training. After his birthday we will start his meditation, it should help him later to control the magic."


	4. adopt

This story is up for adoption. Sorry I was not able to continue my sisters stories I did not think my attempts did her stories justice. If you wish to adopt contact me and i will send you her notes and post your name.


End file.
